Achk Med-Beq
Achk Med-Beq was a male Human present in the Outlander Club on Coruscant when Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were searching for the bounty hunter Zam Wesell. He along with his partner Dannl Faytonni were posing as Old Republic Security Force officers attempting to con patrons out of their credits. Med-Beq and Faytonni later conned the aspiring criminal Magaloof. He once rescued Llollulion from the CoCo District Constabulary on Coruscant. Later Med-Beg and Faytonni fled from Senate Commandos under Captain Faro Argyus. They claimed Padmé Amidala's ship from C-3PO and Jar Jar Binks. Unfortunately the ship was programmed to bring them back to the Senate. Biography In the year 22 BBY, the year before the Clone Wars started, Achk was enlisted by his friend Dannl Faytonni to help him escape the planet Corellia. After several cons and misadventures, the pair found themselves on Coruscant, the capital world of the Galactic Republic, and, soon enough, in the Moderate Security Ward of CoCo Penitentiary. Imprisonment failed to stop Med-Beq and Faytonni, however, as the pair, along with Borlovian smuggler Llollulion, were able to steal away and con themselves a ride on a laundry speeder. Though the jailbreak made news, the pair were not apprehended. Eventually, the pair were able to win two Old Republic Security Force uniforms through their gambling exploits. He later joined Faytonni, who masqueraded as a lieutenant, at the Outlander Club, seeking profitable marks, such as the woman called Whimper Save and the Twi'lek female Ayy Vida. One target was Oakie Dokes. The pair had seen Dokes' macabre art, and approached her with an offer of sponsoring her artistic endeavors. After accepting their offer, Med-Beq and Faytonni believed themselves to hold the upper hand, but Dokes was actually aware that the two were likely attempting to con her. One night, Med-Beq and Faytonni present when they witnessed Zam Wesell's violent arrest. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, having tracked Wesell into the Outlander Club, sliced off her arm with his lightsaber when she attempted to shoot him, before taking her outside for questioning. Using their Republic disguises, the pair then decided to con the aspiring Leffingite criminal, Magaloof. Med-Beq pretended to take Magaloof under his wing, and together they pulled off several heists with modest returns. Faytonni never met Magaloof during these operations, in the hope that they would be able to con the Leffingite out of a considerable amount of valuables. Med-Beq sent Magaloof to CoCo Town, where he was to rob a jewelry store. As Magaloof made his getaway, Faytonni, utilizing his new disguise, "arrested" Magaloof, confiscated the stolen jewels, and then let the Leffingite off with a strong warning. Their operation a success, Med-Beq and Faytonni departed the area swiftly. During the start of the galactic war between the Republic and the Separatist Alliance, Med-Beq and Faytonni planned to scam a dowager out of her money at the Galactic Senate. The gambit failed, and their target decided to call the Senate Guard. As they were chased by Senate Commandos away from the Senate itself, they took a speeder to a landing platform on which Senator Padmé Amidala's J-type star skiff was located. The skiff was being prepared for takeoff by Amidala's Protocol Droid, C-3PO, and Representative Jar Jar Binks. Wearing their false uniforms, they told C-3PO and Binks that they were commandeering the skiff for "government business," before Faytonni instructed the droid to finish his preparations. Entering the cockpit, C-3PO prepared to disengage the ship's autopilot, before the landing platform, and the ship, were suddenly flipped upside-down due to an error made by Binks in his preparations. The Gungan righted the platform, and Faytonni hurriedly beckoned Med-Beq onto the ship once the droid had exited, as the last thing the pair wanted was more attention. They took off, but Med-Beq quickly noticed that the autopilot was still on. What the pair did not realize was that the autopilot was taking them directly back to the Senate. Appearances *''HoloNet News Vol. 531 56'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''The Clone Wars: Departure'' Category:Coruscantians Category:Con Artists Category:Humans Category:Males